


teen lovers

by hobbes



Series: a song and dance across universal lines [8]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbes/pseuds/hobbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doctor,” she sighs and instead leans her hand up, resting against his shoulder. “We’re not teenagers anymore.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	teen lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for creepymcpaintsalot who asked for "Four/Sarah Jane" -- "Teen Lovers" by The Virgins

“Sarah,” he leans over, burying his face in her hair. She groans, too boneless to roll away. “Doctor,” she sighs and instead leans her hand up, resting against his shoulder. “We’re not teenagers anymore.”

“No, you most definitely are not, Sarah.” and his laugh is breathy against her ear. She gives him a light smack but he catches her wrist, and rolling so that she is splayed on top of him. “You are far better.” he runs his hands, cool and whethered up and down her side, making her shiver just a little bit. “Back where you belong, a nicely shaped human.”

In the passed 12 hours, they’d been through quite a bit. Chased down a hill by natives, bound, and turned into adolesents. Well…she was turned into an adolescent, he just looked a hundred years younger, carrying her around like she weighed nothing at all (not unusual, but he just seemed to enjoy doing so just a bit more). More running, more capturing, turned back into her regular self, and then had her wrist nearly pulled off when the Doctor took off sprinting for their lives.

They’d slammed the TARDIS doors shut, out of breath but laughing all the same. “Well, that was quite an adventure wasn’t it?”

She nodded slowly, chest heaving as she looked him with dark eyes. “Everything alright, Sarah?”

“Yes, fine.”

“You’re staring.”

“I ah…” she flushed, moving to unbutton the collar of her shirt. “I think…your reversal may not have fixed everything. I’m feeling rather…rather…”

“Rather what? Tired? Sad? Need a bit of a lie down.”

“Doctor.” she leans forward and buries her face in his scarf. “I’m randy.”

And that had been it.

“Feelings in order now, Sarah?” he questioned, fingers finding the dimples in her back which made her arch pleasantly. “Yes, yes I think so.” she kissed him squarely on the lips. “But I think once more wouldn’t hurt. Just to be safe.”


End file.
